


Miracles Do Happen

by brokenlittleboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hunter Retirement, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlittleboy/pseuds/brokenlittleboy
Summary: Sam and Dean have settled down, and Sam is finally beginning to feel comfortable in her skin. It takes just one test to turn her world upside-down.





	Miracles Do Happen

**Author's Note:**

> if mpreg can be a thing, anyone preg can be a thing. viva la vida
> 
> for chris (transsammywinchester) hope this fic helps and that you feel better soon <3

 

Sam had been feeling mildly shitty for a few weeks, but she ignored it, considering she had felt mildly shitty for the majority of her life. Dean noticed--Dean always noticed--but all he did was give her looks of concern and make her drink extra water. It wasn’t serious.

 

She’d volunteered to do the grocery shopping that week just to get out of the house. She thought maybe some fresh air would do her some good, clear her head. Whenever Sam felt physically ill, all her mental stomach aches and broken bones came back with a vengeance too, and she was sick of thinking dark thoughts about herself, her body.

 

She borrowed the Impala and went the extra ten miles to a nice little organic food market. She grabbed a shopping cart and started off down the aisles, West to East, the color-coded shopping list held out before her like a seafaring captain’s map of the ocean. Her blood pressure was already down. This made sense. This was productive. This was good.

 

She started feeling queasy again around aisle 5 (canned goods and soups) but powered through it. She’d struck off most of the items on her list, since six of the nine things Dean requested were either cereals or candies. The produce was at the other end of the store. If she could just get to the produce, get Dean some vegetables to cook with, then she’d be okay.

 

She was weighing carrots when she collapsed. An older woman was nearby, in the deli, and she abandoned her cart to hurry over and help Sam to her feet, clucking all the while. Sam brushed her off, thanking her and promising she was fine. The woman was sweet, striking up conversation with Sam while they both grabbed some celery.

 

“So, how far along are you?” the old lady asked, smiling up at Sam, such a motherly look.

 

Sam began to smile, about to tell the old lady it was impossible, when she stopped short. Technically, literally speaking, it wasn’t impossible. But it didn’t happen to her. Not like this. Sam bid the old lady a friendly farewell before making one last pit stop in the pharmacy section of the store. 

***

 

Sam sat on the toilet staring numbly down at the strip. On the bathroom counter beside her were three other tests, all bearing identical marks.

 

She was pregnant.

 

She and Dean had tried, for a while, after discussing the possibility of starting a family with a hunter-borne detached interest, protecting themselves from inevitable future hurt. They’d both wanted, and they’d been safe for a while now, only visiting the bunker a few times a year to keep in touch with the supernatural underworld, and they got pretty good fake identities from someone who owed them one and asked no questions. They got a fucking mortgage, for fucks sakes.

 

So they tried. But it didn’t work. They even did goofy positions and herbal teas like the internet recommended, but it just wasn’t in the cards. It didn’t surprise Sam. Dean was quick to remind her during early morning cuddle sessions that she didn’t deserve it and it wasn’t her fault, but it took her a long time to really believe that.

 

And then this.

 

Sam heard the front door open. Dean called her name. Heart pounding, Sam scooped up all the tests and hid them under the spare hand towels under the sink. She ran fingers through her hair and went out to meet Dean.

 

***

 

It was on the tip of Sam’s tongue throughout the day. She helped Dean with meal prep, so close to going from “chop the onions” to “put the oven on 375″ to “oh, by the way, I’m pregnant.” But every time she got close, she got hot and clammy and shut right up. 

 

Dinner was much the same, and their neighborhood walk, and reading before bed. She took a shower and stared unblinkingly down at her flat stomach. She put a hand on it, imagining herself further down the line, plump with it. With Dean’s child. 

 

She put her clothes on, unable to stop from letting out little sighs as she went. Knowing her, there would be complications. They’d have to go to the doctor fairly often, keep an eye on everything. Put her on a special diet, maybe. Definitely restrict physical activity, even the fun kind. Even if they did their best, there was a still a small chance it could all go wrong.

 

A knock at the door. Sam shook herself out of her thoughts, smiling self-deprecatingly at the way she always went down the darkest path. That had been a survival mechanism engrained in her for a very long time. She let Dean use the bathroom, settling in bed in her nightshirt and shorts, curling around the pillow with a lot on her mind.

 

The bed dipped when Dean joined her, and soon after, his arms swept around her, drawing her into his embrace. She leaned back into his touch, feeling his lips kiss lightly at the back of her head, his nose in her hair. 

 

“When are you gonna tell me what’s up?” Dean murmured.

 

Sam felt a little smile curl over her lips. Dean could tell it was there, even though he couldn’t see it. His fingers reached forward, unerringly finding where her hair fell over her face. He tucked the stray locks behind her ears.

 

In that moment it was the least scary thing in the world. “I’m pregnant,” she said.

 

She felt Dean’s chuckle against her chest more than she heard it. “I know,” he said, sounding amused, and Sam couldn’t breathe. “I found the tests when I was doin’ the laundry.”

 

Sam rolled onto her back just far enough to give him the most dubious look she could muster. “You what?”

 

Dean shrugged. He was still smiling, unable to look caught out. God, he was so smiley. So happy. “I thought the bathroom towels needed replacing,” he said, and then he started laughing.

 

Sam was laughing not long after, feeling so damn stupid in the best way imaginable. They both laughed for a long time. Fucking towels, Sam thought. All she could think about were the towels.

 

“You excited?” Dean asked when they got their breaths back.

 

Sam rolled over all the way to face him. “Yes,” she said, and she couldn’t continue right away, considering the smile she was wearing was about to break her face. Dean’s was worse. “But I’m also scared. We tried for a long time, Dean, there could be something wrong with me... there could be complications. I’m only a few weeks along, if anything, and you know a lot of issues arise during the first--”

 

“Hey. Hey. Hush,” Dean cut her off, getting his hands around her back and pulling her into a clumsy and feisty kiss. After kissing her breathless, he pulled away just enough to fix her with a stern look. “You can’t think about shit like that,” he said. “Whatever happens, we’ll deal with it. That’s our way. We’ll pick ourselves back up. And it’ll happen. Maybe not right away, but it will happen.”

 

Sam frowned up at him, unable to keep the childish hope from sparkling out of her eyes. “You really think that?” she asked.

 

Dean kissed her again, a brief, closed-mouth peck. “’Course,” he said, and he wasn’t bluffing, he wasn’t saying it for her, nothing. He meant it. Sam knew Dean and she knew that.

 

“We’re gonna have a baby,” Sam whispered, and just like that, the aching smiles and weird giggles were back. They celebrated together like that, in their own little way, and when Sam kissed Dean, she felt like all the world was right for once.

 

***

 

Seven months later, when Sam was experiencing some of the worst of it and also looked the most beautiful she ever had in her whole life, Dean would hold her just the same, adjusting his grip around her tummy to accommodate their plus one. When she had cravings, when she was in tears, when she was leaning over the sink, he was there for her.

 

What Sam craved the most was just plain Dean. The scent of him, the look of him, his smile, his crinkly eyes, the fuzzy grey in his scruff. She hoarded his kisses and his cuddles. She laid claim to his arms and his warm thighs. 

 

She was safe, and she was loved. Dean loved her. Dean had saved her.

 

She couldn’t help but think that Dean was going to make an amazing father.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My thank you notes always end up shorter and shorter because AO3 crashes like three times before my fics post omg.
> 
> But THANK YOU GUYS, as always, everyone who reads/kudoses/comments/bookmarks is a magical fairy angel, sorry I don't make the rules.
> 
> Glad to hang out with y'all this summer <3


End file.
